Celeb's Secret
by DMalf79
Summary: "Justru aku akan meredam kegilaan ini. Keadaan bakal makin parah kalau aku tak bertemu dia segera." Aku masih menatap serius Deidara sambil memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya. "Aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang lebih berbahaya dari wartawan."


**Naruto** – Masashi Kishimoto

 **Celeb's secret** – Dmalf79

.

.

 **a.n:** Hallo, Maafkan karena fanfict sebelmnya blm sempet di update. Lagi kena block write :( semoga suka sm yg ini ^^ **(tolong anggap saja Chara Hinata disini kaya di Naruto Road to Ninja)**

 **WARNING** : **SasuHina** ^^, VERY VERY **OOC** , VERY VERY **AU** , **DLDR** , **Typo(s)** , **etc**.

Happy reading! ^^

.

.

 _Malam hari di sebuah club dimana banyak muda mudi menghilangkan stress yang melanda hidupnya. Disana terdapat seorang pria yang sedang duduk di depan meja bar. Ia memesan segelas whisky pada bartender. Kentara sekali ia sedang mengalami masalah yang rumit. Berpikir, merenung, mengela nafas dan kemudian memesan whisky kembali. Begitu seterusnya, sampai ia tak menyadari seorang wanita yang datang dan duduk di sampingnya._

menjadi seorang selebritas yang sedang dalam puncak karirnya tak seindah yang kalian bayangkan. Memang sih, sejak kecil cita-citaku adalah menjadi penyanyi, dan... yah, sekarang bisa dibilang keinginanku tercapai.

Aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. 26 tahun. Menetap di Tokyo. Seorang penyanyi solo sekaligus leader dari grup band vokal 'VANTAGE' yang beranggotakan 4 orang. Aku, Naruto Namikaze, Sai Shimura, dan Shikamaru Nara. Sudah sembilan tahun grup band vokal kami berdiri dibawah agensi Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama.

Bisa dibilang perjuangan kami dalam mencapai kesuksesan seperti sekarang tidaklah mudah. Memang sih, memulai semuanya dari awal membutuhkan waktu dan tenaga yang tidak bisa dibilang ecek-ecek. Karena itu pula ikatan persahabatan melekat erat dalam grup kami.

Melakukan pementasan di berbagai panggung acara dan punya banyak penggemar yang mau mengejar-ngejar dirimu dimanapun merupakan suatu kepuasan tersendiri bagi kami. Tak heran meski karya musik kami berlabel HS Entertaiment (milik Hiruzen ji-sama), uang terus mengalir masuk dalam rekening. Dipuja dan dielu-elukan merupakan kebanggaan yang tumbuh alami mendarah daging dalam diri. seharusnya tidak ada masalah untuk membuka jalan menggapai wanita. Apalagi soal wanita yang ku sukai.

Shion adalah wanita idaman setiap pria, termasuk diriku. Bagaimana tidak, dia adalah seorang Aktris dalam industri perfilm-an Jepang. Ia membintangi berbagai drama terkemuka, membuat namanya sudah melejit bahkan sebelum aku debut solo. Usia yang terpaut 3 tahun lebih tua dariku tidak membuatnya berhenti untuk mengembangkan karir cemerlangnya.

Ya, dulu sebelum memulai karir solo-ku, aku sudah tertarik padanya. aku menyukai sosoknya, rambutnya, warna dan pandangan matanya, caranya berbicara, semua yang ada pada dirinya. Bagiku (bahkan mungkin bagi para pria lain di Jepang) dia adalah sosok dari malaikat, sempurna, idaman.

Walaupun kami sama-sama bekerja dalam industri dunia hiburan, kami tak pernah bertemu. Aku selalu berusaha untuk dapat bertemu dengannya. Dia yang susah digapai membuatku semakin bersemangat untuk meraihnya. Dan aku berhasil. Perjuanganku tak sia-sia. Perasaan bahagia merasuki diriku ketika saat itu manajernya mengkonfirmasikan kapan aku bisa bertemu secara pribadi dengannya.

Rasa percaya diriku semakin menjadi-jadi saat ternyata kami mudah akrab. Tanpa pikir panjang aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya karena aku tak sabar untuk segera menjadikannya milikku dan pamer pada sahabat-sahabatku. Tapi ternyata, aku salah mengartikannya.

Dia hanya berbasa-basi padaku karena tak mau meninggalkan kesan negatif di pertemuan pertama kami. Dia berterus terang juga padaku bahwa aku kurang cocok untuknya karena selain perbedaan umur, ia juga menginginkan berhubungan dengan pria yang lebih mapan darinya.

Penolakannya memang sedikit kasar, namun aku yang terlanjur terpesona olehnya hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Saat itu aku tak mengambil pusing perkataannya dan berpikir positif, menjadikannya sebuah motivasi. Waktu kian berlalu dan karirku serta grup band vokalku kian melejit. Kini pengemar kami bukan hanya dalam negeri, namun berasal dari berbagai belahan dunia. Jumlahnya mencapai bukan ribuan lagi, namun jutaan.

Aku bahkan sudah menjalankan tour solo pertamaku di berbagai negara. Banyak event fashion di beberapa negara yang sudah kudatangi. Aku selalu percaya jika cinta tak pernah memandang umur. Seharusnya sekarang uang dan ketenaran bukanlah masalah lagi, melihat seberapa kaya dan terkenalnya aku. Bahkan aku dinobatkan sebagai Fashion Icon-nya Jepang.

Namun Shion adalah Shion. Bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, dan dia tetap menolakku. Tetapi, setelah melihat kegigihanku, dia memberikan sedikit harapan untukku. Yah, mungkin melihat bocah sepertiku merengek meminta cinta darinya membuatnya kasihan. Dia bersedia menjalin pertemanan denganku dengan syarat tak mau kepergok media karena tak mau ada keributan. Dan aku bersedia.

Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan peluang yang ada. Semua berjalan lancar sampai aku baru menyadari ada wartawan yang membuntuti kami ketika aku mengajaknya mengunjungi Fantasy Land. Sial! Bisa dipastikan kuran dari 24 jam beritanya akan meledak. Hari itu berujung pada perjalanan pulang yang suram. Wajah Shion yang kecewa dan peringatannya untuk tak menghubunginya sementara waktu membuatku frustasi dan kebingungan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dan akhirnya, aku, berakhir disini. Di club dengan sebotol whisky yang menemaniku.

Terlahir dari keluarga yang tinggal di Kochi dan perekonomian menengah membuatku bercita-cita menjadi pegawai pemerintah dan mempunyai usaha sendiri yang menjanjikan. Aku, Hinata Hyuuga. Berjuang keras untuk belajar di bidang ekonomi agar bisa mewujudkan keinginanku.

Mimpiku sama seperti yang lain, mencapai kebahagian dan menebarkannya pada orang-orang disekelilingku. Aku bukanlah orang yang munafik. Aku percaya, kebahagiaan yang kuinginkan bisa diwujudkan dengan uang. Aku pun mengerti, semakin tinggi gelar sarjanaku, semakin besar pula kekayaan yang bisa kugapai. Pertengkaran orang tuaku adalah salah satu pemicu mengapa aku menyimpulkan sesuatu seperti itu.

Aku adalah anak tunggal. Sejak kecil, aku lebih dekat pada ibu dan keluarganya dibandingkan dengan sang ayah. Semakin besar usiaku, ayah semakin berani membentak ibu didepanku jika dia sedang kesal. Aku muak. Perasaanku selalu sesak jika melihat mereka bertengkar. Aku selalu ingin mengajak ibu pergi jika ayah mulai berteriak padanya. Dan aku semakin muak setelah tau masalah apa yang ada di antara mereka. Uang.

Sebenarnya ayah adalah sosok pebisnis yang baik, namun faktor lingkungan dan egoisnya selalu membuatnya terpeleset dalam mengelola bisnisnya. Jika ayah sedang diatas daun, ia tak segan memberi keluarganya kebahagiaan. Namun, saat Ayah terjatuhlah yang membuatku kesal. Ayah tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman dan ibu selalu keras saat menasehati ayah membuat mereka berujung pada pertengkaran.

Dibalik itu semua, aku percaya mereka saling mengasihi. Hubungan mereka terlalu erat untuk dipisahkan oleh uang. Sekesal apapun aku pada mereka, aku selalu menyayangi mereka, begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagaimanapun aku harus membahagiakan mereka. Sadar akan situasi keluargaku, aku belajar dengan keras. Berusaha mewujudkan harapan kedua orang tuaku yang ingin anaknya kuliah. Dan aku berhasil. Saking giatnya aku belajar, aku ditawari beasiswa di universitas Tokyo.

Ayah dan ibu awalnya melarangku mengambil beasiswa tersebut karena selain tak punya kerabat disana, keluarga kami tidak mampu untuk membiayai keperluan hidupku selama menetap disana. Kecewa. Itulah yang kurasakan. Saking pentingnya keinginanku membahagiakan mereka, aku berbohong. Aku mengatakan akan tinggal di asrama dan setiap bulan diberi uang saku. Seminggu kemudian akhirnya mereka menyetujui keinginanku.

Jujur saja, aku tidak berbohong soal asrama. Mahasiswa rantauan universitas Tokyo lain juga tinggal disini. Tapi asramanya tidak gratis. Walaupun biayanya murah, namun tetap harus dibayar. Aku berusaha keras mencari penghasilan dengan bekerja paruh waktu, hingga aku lulus dengan predikat sarjana administrasi bisnis internasional.

Seharusnya, setelah lulus, aku mencari kerja. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku belum siap mendedikasikan diriku untuk pekerjaan. Aku ingin bersenang-senang sebelum berubah menjadi workaholic. Pemikiran itu yang membuatku berakhir disini, duduk dipinggir pria yang terlihat frustasi dan meminum whisky-nya.

* * *

Berbekal wejangan tentang 'apapun bisa terjadi di club malam', membuatku berpikir bahwa aku tak akan menghabiskan uang disini, tapi mencarinya. Ini terjadi jika dompetku menipis dan aku sedang malas paruh waktu.

Salah satu hasil dari pelajaran kuliahku adalah kepiawaianku dalam berbicara. Aku merayu target yang terlihat frustasi, sedikit memperdayanya dengan embel-embel bayaran atas membantu menyelesaikan masalah.

Caraku bekerja adalah meminta target menceritakan masalahnya, lalu aku menawarkan solusi yang mereka butuhkan dan tak gratis. Aku memberikan tarif dan mereka menyanggupinya, mengeluarkan cek dan voila! Uang kudapatkan. Mereka yang sedang mabuk-lah yang membuat semuanya lancar.

Berbekal pengalaman, aku berniat menjadikan pria disampingku ini sebagai target selanjutnya.

Setelah aku memesan segelas tequilla, aku mencoba memulai percakapan dengannya. "Hey. Sendirian?"

Pria itu menenggak kembali whisky-nya lalu menoleh padaku. "Jangan ganggu aku. Aku tak butuh wanita penghibur sepertimu."

"Oh yaampun! Kau Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari heh? Mau bikin skandal ya?" Brengsek dia! apa katanya? Wanita penghibur? Persetan! Berani merendahkanku ya? Lihat saja, aku akan membuatnya membayar mahal!

Sasuke terlihat semakin terganggu dengan kehadiranku karena tadi aku menyebut kata skandal "tsk, sialan kau! Pergi sana, biarkan aku sendirian!"

Kalau saja dia bukan Sasuke Uchiha (yang pastinya gudang harta untukku), aku sudah bakal tendang dia dan pergi menjauh! "Hee, aku tau kau sedang menghadapi masalah rumit, tapi jangan lampiaskan padaku! Ada apa hm? Biar aku bantu kau."

Sasuke kembali menelan cairan yang dia tuangkan dalam gelasnya. Aku menyeringai melihatnya, semakin mabuk semakin mudah diperdaya, kan? "Aku tak butuh bantuanmu."

Hm. Target yang seperti ini butuh beberapa pancingan yang bisa membuatnya buka mulut. Rata-rata masalah pria berputar pada harta tahta wanita. Harta... tak mungkin! Dia sedang ada di puncak karir, otomatis tahta juga bukan masalahnya. Nah, sudah dipastikan dia kemari karena ... "Wanita yang kau cintai... memutuskanmu, ya?"

mendongakkan wajahnya memandang langit-langit club, Sasuke berkata "Kau tak tau apapun." Matanya kembali meredup memandang gelasnya, "bahkan kami belum sampai ketingkat pacaran."

Gila! Durian runtuh! Tebakanku benar ternyata, haha! Kalau merayu tentang masalah cinta sih gampang, sepatah dua patah kata-kata motivasi bisa membuatnya tenang. Ganbatte Hinata! Tinggal selangkah lagi menuju jackpot! Ayo otak cemerlang, persiapkan diri untuk memikirkan jalan keluar cinta millyuner ini!

Orang ini keras kepala sekali, ia tipe orang yang sulit diperdaya rupanya. Dasar pelit! Padahal kan harusnya keluar uang bukan masalah baginya. Sial! Untuk apa aku susah payah bicara sampai berbusa tadi. Dia malah bilang _"Kau fans-ku, aku tak seceroboh itu memberikan nomorku padamu."_

Parahnya dia tak mau memberikan nomor teleponnya. Untung saja aku sudah merekam semua masalahnya. Kesempatan seperti ini kan langka, jaga-jaga saja jika tak keluar uang dalam sakunya. Sabar, Hinata. Kau tinggal memikirkan cara yang lain agar mendapatkan nomornya.

Uh, Sasuke sudah mabuk berat. Dia tumbang! Tak mungkin kan dia pulang sendiri? Aha! "Kau mabuk berat Sasuke, tak mungkin kan kau mengendarai dalam keadaan seperti ini. Berikan handphone-mu." Karena Sasuke tak menjawab, ku geledah saja setiap sakunya. Kutemukan sebungkus rokok, iPhone dan dompet.

Jeez kau beruntung Sasuke, kalau aku jahat, aku sudah mengambil semua yang kau punya. Aku tak akan sepicik itu, kau tau? Aku hanya menunggu sesuatu yang lebih menguntungkan, haha. Misalnya dengan mengancam menyebarkan rekaman tadi ke media? Bisa saja. Aku segera menyiman nomornya di iPhone-ku dan menghapus jejak nomorku di riwayat panggilannya. karena aku tak tau kontak manajernya, jadinya aku menelepon salah satu anggota VANTAGE yang ada disana. Ah idolaku! Naruto!

Betapa baiknya aku membantumu pulang dengan selamat, Sasuke. Persiapkan dirimu untuk kuperas besok, oke?

.

 _I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Queen of scheming!_

.

.

Sakit. Perlahan kubuka mataku dan mengerjapkannya. Yang dapat kulihat pertama kali adalah cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai jendela. Aku mengenali dimana aku berada. Ini kamar apartemenku. Aku membuka iPhone-ku. Jam 9 pagi. Kepalaku masih terasa pening. Tak heran sih, kemarin kan aku mabuk. Aku mengecek pemberitauan dan membuka pesan dari Naruto.

 **From Naruto: Baka Teme, sudah bangun? Kau ngapain sih sampe mabuk berat semalam? Beruntung banget, aku yang antar kau pulang tau!**

Saat aku sedang mengetik untuk membalas pesan si Dobe, tiba-tiba iPhone ku bergetar dan berbunyi terus menerus, menunjukkan seolah-olah ribuan pesan yang memaksa untuk masuk.

 **From Sai: Leader, namamu terpajang di tv tuh. Makin tenar aja nih HAHA.**

 **From Shikamaru: Kemarin meet up sama Shion ya leader? Chanel tv gossip lagi bahas kau loh!**

Dari Hiruzen ji-sama belum terbaca, dari Deidara (manajerku) juga. Kepalaku makin pening karena iPhone-ku terus bergetar. Kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya tergeletak di kasur dan menyalakan tv.

 _"Pemirsa, apakah mungkin Fantasy Land dijadikan tempat bagi seorang Leader boyband VANTAGE, Sasuke Uchiha dan Bintang Drama, Shion untuk saling memadu kasih? Simak li-"_ Setan! Aku langsung mematikan kembali tv-nya. Terkadang aku benci wartawan. Mereka terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadiku! Bisa dipastikan Shion bakal membenciku jika aku tak melakukan apa-apa!

Oh, iPhone ku sudah berhenti bergetar. Aku berniat mengambilnya, namun ada telepon masuk dari nomor yang tak kukenal. Aku mengerutkan kening dan memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya. "Moshi-moshi?"

 _"Sasuke ya? Sudah baikan? Kemarin kau mabuk parah banget. Aku menghawatirkanmu tau."_

Aku bangkit duduk dari tidurku. "Ekhm. Maaf, siapa?"

 _"Aku yang kemarin minum bersamamu, kau melupakanku? Teganya. Hiks."_

"Tsk. Tau nomor ini dari siapa?"

 _"Kau pikun atau apa sih Sasuke? Kau kan yang ngasih nomormu padaku."_

Bullshit! Mana mungkin aku memberikan nomorku pada sembarang orang macam dia? dasar sinting! "Terserah. Kututup ya! Jangan telepon aku lagi, awas loh kalo–"

 _"Tunggu dulu! Nih aku punya bukti!...(krsk)(krsk)"_ Tsk, berisik sekali sih disana... Hah! Masalah tentang Shion saja belum beres, sekarang tambah lagi masalah baru. Bukan, lebih tepat jika kubilang dia cari-cari masalah. Tak lama kemudian, derdengar bunyi 'bip' nyaring disana. Sepertinya dia memutar sebuah rekaman. _**"Aku suka Shion, dia wanita idamanku..."**_ Tunggu. Apa? Shion? Idaman siapa?

 _ **"...dari dulu aku terus ngejar-ngejar dia tapi dia baru respon aku kemarin..."**_ Suara rekaman brengsek siapa sih ini?! Kok sama persis seperti yang baru-baru ini aku alami sih?

 _ **"...langsung saja aku ajak dia ke Fantasy Land, untungnya dia mau..."**_ Kuso! Inikan suaraku pas lagi mabuk, sialan banget sih wanita ini, sampe rekam-rekam gurauanku segala! Namanya juga orang mabuk, harusnya dia tak ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

 _ **"...Aku senang sekali..."**_

"Hentikan!"

 _ **"...sampai-sampai aku ingin menciumnya..."**_

"Hei!"

 _ **"...tiba-tiba ada wartawan brengsek yang memotret kami dari belakang..."**_

"YA!"

 _"(Krsk) (krsk) Hallo? Ya, Sasuke?"_

Aku mendesis tertahan. Ketenangannya menjawab teriakkanku membuatku semakin kesal. Orang ini berbahaya, aku harus berhati-hati padanya! "Apa maumu?"

 _"Haha. Tenang, Sasuke. Aku tak bertujuan untuk memerasmu."_

"Lalu?" Apa kulaporkan ke polisi saja ya? Ah jangan gegabah, lebih baik ajak dia bertemu dulu baru pikirkan tindakan selanjutnya.

 _"Aku hanya ingin–"_

"Oke. Kita makan siang di Private Resto jam 12. aku akan reservasi meja atas nama Sasuke Uchiha."

 _"Tapi aku belum–"_

"Kita bicara langsung disana. Deal?"

Terjadi jeda keheningan diantara kami, lama sekali sampai dia berkata, _"Deal."_

"Namamu?"

"..."

"..."

 _"Hinata."_

Setelah mengucapkan namanya, ia langsung menutup teleponnya. Tanpa basa-basi aku segera mencari nomor telepon Private Restaurant, tempat dimana kami akan bernegoisasi.

Wanita yang mengaku dirinya bernama Hinata adalah wanita paling berbahaya yang pernah kutemui. Otakku sudah membayangkan bagaimana dia merancang rencana busuk piciknya. Disana dia pasti akan memerasku secara tak langsung. Kentara sekali, wanita yang nekat seperti itu masalahnya adalah uang, tak akan mungkin dia penggemar yang terobsesi padaku.

Aku menenggelamkan diri ke dalam bath-up di kamar mandiku. Hm... mau dipikirkan bagaimanapun juga, aku tak bisa mengancamnya. Dia menyimpan rekamanku, itu adalah kartu nyawaku. Jika kuambil handphone-nya, mungkin saja dia menduplikasi rekamannya dan akan langsung mempubikasikannya. Kalau kulaporkan pada pihak berwajib? Tak mungkin, itu akan menimbulkan kerusuhan, dan Shion pasti tak akan menyukainya.

Shion. Sambil menyiram tubuhku dengan shower, aku terus memikirkan cara agar Shion mau bicara lagi padaku dan wanita brengsek bernama Hinata mau menghapus rekamannya dengan jalan damai. Berpikir, Sasuke. Pikirkan jalan keluar yang mulus.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan wejangan dari kakekku, Madara Uchiha. _"Pebisnis itu bekerja secara efektif, Sasuke. Sekali mendayung, dua pulau terlampaui."_ Hm... Sekali mendayung ya... Shion tak mau diincar media. Hinata seorang wanita yang bisa nekat karena uang, dan aku tak bisa menggagalkannya untuk memerasku karena sebuah rekaman payah. Jika aku tak mau terlalu rugi, solusinya... aku harus memanfaatkan dia juga. Hubungkan dengan masalah Shion dan aku.

.

.

.

Yosh! Pake cara seperti itu saja! Kuharap ini berhasil!

Aku mengelap tubuhku dengan handuk dan berjalan keluar menuju walk-in closet yang terletak di sebelah kamar mandi. Jam 11. Aku harus bergegas bersiap-siap agar sampai tepat waktu di Private Resto. Aku mendengar ada seseorang yang membuka password apartemenku.

"Hah menyebalkan sekali! Butuh waktu satu jam untuk menerobos kerumunan dibawah sana." Deidara masuk kedalam kamarku yang tak dikunci.

"Dei bantu aku keluar, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

Air muka Deidara terlihat kesal bukan main. "Mau kemana sih? Aku baru datang! Lagipula aku disuruh Hiruzen ji-sama buat beritahu kau agar tak kemana-mana dulu. Kau susah dihubungi."

Aku mengeringkan rambutku dan kemudian memakai sepatu. "Aku harus bertemu seseorang, Dei. Ini penting." Selesai. Penampilanku tak mencolok. Aku memakai kaos hitam bergambar, celana jeans abu tua dan sepatu army. Sebagai tambahan, aku memakai kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang nanti akan kuikatkan di pinggang. Tak lupa aku mengenakan topi warna hitam. Agar penyamaranku sempurna, aku memakai masker dan kacamata kebanggaanku. "Kau harus kecoh mereka."

"Seenaknya saja kau, wartawan sedang gila-gilanya dibawah. Jangan perburuk keadaan deh."

Sebelum membuka pintu kamar, aku menoleh pada Deidara yang sedang bercermin. "Justru aku akan meredam kegilaan ini. Keadaan bakal makin parah kalau aku tak bertemu dia segera." Aku masih menatap serius Deidara sambil memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya. "Aku akan bertemu dengan orang yang lebih berbahaya dari wartawan."

Aku tak tau Deidara mengerti atau tidak dengan apa yang tadi kubicarakan, namun sekilas kulihat wajahnya menjadi serius dan tubuhnya menegang.

.

.

Review? You always made my day ^w^


End file.
